


Twisted Thursday

by wideeyednarcoleptic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2019 Thiam House of Horrors Event 2019, House Liam, Pre-Slash, Spells & Enchantments, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideeyednarcoleptic/pseuds/wideeyednarcoleptic
Summary: Fic for the prompt - Body SwapOfficial Thiam Library's House of Horrors eventHouse Liam





	Twisted Thursday

Ok, so Liam could admit that today was not the best. And it was all Theo’s fault. He had just wanted to go to school, see his friends, and then go to lacrosse. Instead, he had to skip the last two periods of the day because Theo of all people needed help. So he goes to the location Theo had texted him to help him out, only to be knocked out the moment he arrives. By the time he comes too, it’s dark outside and he is tied to a tree. From what he can hear Theo is right behind him, tied to the other side of the tree as well. 

“God damn it Theo” He growled only to be surprised by his voice. Something about it sounded off. “What the hell did you do”

“Me? You think this my fault? You’re the one who texted me to meet you in a freaky clearing in the woods” he growled back. 

Something was up. Theo also sounded off. The chimera seemed to have also realized something was off. Because it wasn’t long before he was also blaming that on Liam

“Liam, what kind of joke is this. What the hell did you do to me?”

“I didn’t do anything Theo” He tried to turn to look at the other boy, to no avail. “Can we try to figure this out when we are not tied to a tree?” 

Theo growled a response that Liam didn’t quite catch, due to the fact that he had also shredded the rope holding them in place at the same time. And whatever Liam had planned on saying to Theo, immediately left his mind the minute he turned to face the boy. Liam very suddenly found him looking at himself. 

However, Theo did not seem to be frozen in place like Liam was. In fact, he reacted. Quickly. Very quickly. Quickly towards Liam. 

Liam barely had time to react to being charged at by himself before Theo tackled him to the ground. Theo landed on top, pinning Liam underneath him.

“What. Did. You. Do?” he snarled, fangs bared, claws digging into the ground on either side of Liam’s head. Liam finally understood why people were so scared of his anger. It was terrifying being on the receiving side of his wolf form and the temper that accompanied it. 

Liam slowly raised his hands baring them in a sign of surrender “Theo, I swear this wasn’t me” 

Theo stared at him. Slowly his fangs began to recede, as he sheathed his claws, studying his own face, currently being worn by Liam. 

“If you didn’t do this, then who did?” 

Liam shrugged “I have no idea. I am just as confused and frustrated as you are” 

Theo shoved off the ground, leaving Liam laying there. “Well, figure it out, I am not going to be stuck in your body for any longer than I have to” he muttered before walking away, leaving Liam watching himself walk away from him. Confused, frustrated, and determined to figure out what the hell just happened, Liam followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a prompt fill, might end up turning into a multi-chapter fic. Oops


End file.
